Fluffy hair
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Tantas cosas que decir y sin tiempo, Izuku encuentra la solución definitiva para solucionar los problemas que tiene con Katsuki. Pero todo lo que hace Izuku es ver lo suave que es el pelo color ceniza y no quiere dejar de mirarlo. Mi reto personal 50 BakuDeku, historia #8. Thanks


**Hi!**

 **Esto no es tontería, preparen sus feels, la relación que llevan me hace llorar for 34 years y he tratado de arreglarlo.**

 **Warnings: más que amor y muchas verdades en la jeta, ¿un poco spoiler maybe? Puede que prediga el futuro con esto.**

 **Fluffy hair, escrita por meh y para todos vosotros.**

 **BakuDeku #8**

 **LET'S GO!**

* * *

-Al fin…-y que largo suspiro.

Después de un día de clase increíblemente tenso y tormentoso, tengo un poco de tiempo libre.

Paseo por los pasillos aun con la mochila puesta, no quiero acabar de recorrerlos e ir a mi habitación porque me encanta como se está.

Aire fresco exterior que mece las cortinas hacia fuera, el cielo rojizo y las luces de la calle acabadas de encender, estar en un edificio alto ayuda a ampliar la panorámica y preguntarte qué hay más allá de aquello que estás viendo, queriendo tocar el horizonte con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Ese no es Bakugou? ¡Es Bakugou!-Kaminari topa conmigo al no mirar mientras camina hacia atrás.-Oh Midoriya-me golpea el brazo con el puño de forma genial.-Bakugou sigue en el aula y sobando como si no hubiera mañana… Habría que decir algo -su expresión al acercarse a mi es inquietante.-, eso si quieres morir...-y se atreve a soltar una carcajada típica de un villano.

-Yo lo haré.-y me despido del rubio con la mano.-No creo que haya nada malo en… Despertar a la bestia.-simplemente me adentro en el aula dándome cuenta al instante de porque Kaachan se ha quedado dormido, se está incluso mejor que los pasillos y justo, los últimos rayos de sol, dan justo en la cabeza ceniza del barón de las explosiones asesinas.

Me siento encima de la mesa frente Bakugou el cual sigue susurrando cosas mientras duerme.

-Sabes Kacchan…, últimamente llegan quejas y enamoramientos de ti. Te llaman tanto bastardo insensible como mi amor eterno y sexy. Que cosas, ser odiado y amado a la vez por tanta gente es complicado, idénticamente a la existencia del héroe en sí.

Tu ya has empezado y yo..., diremos que sigo a la sombra de mi pasado, sin embargo todo será superado y en el futuro me preguntaré cómo pude sobrevivir sin todo lo nuevo que poseo.

Tu en el futuro harás aquello que mejor se te dá y dejarás de preocuparte por estupideces, olvidarás aquello que no te sirve y seguirás adelante sin pararte ni una sola vez, a paso tan rápido que desecharás cosas en el camino.

En ese futuro, quiero... , no, deseo que tengas suerte, no digo que te vaya a superar... Yo me voy a superar a mi mismo y seguir adelante, porque ese es nuestro objetivo, aunque hayan insultos, peleas y pérdidas de por medio, vamos a seguir siendo los mismos, yo seré un inconsciente que sólo tiene sueños tontos y tú serás Bakugou Katsuki el áspero y agresivo chico explosivo.-y tras eso, me fijo que sigues durmiendo, sin haberte movido un ápice, en el aula sigue esa sensación.

-Eres talentoso y fuerte Kacchan, pero siempre tan tozudo, y sin querer me haces preocupar, aunque no tenga permiso para hacer ni eso. Agh, siguiendo tu línea de pensamiento, aquellos débiles no tenemos derecho a respirar, debemos morir devorados por nuestras frustraciones, penas y tristezas.

Esquivé cada palabra hiriente y cada insulto sin fundamento, pero hay algo que me quedó muy claro, que nuestra distancia… es insalvable.

Ir a tu encuentro será de forma profesional, cuando seamos los mejores héroes, pero ya no quiero estar viendo y oyendo toda la basura que tienen que soltarme, no deseo que estés irritado por mi misera presencia. ¿Es humillante sabes? Tan odiado que una vez perdí el valor de mi mismo, llegué a despreciarme como tu lo haces… ¿Amado y odiado a la vez? Simplemente imposible, es el uno o es el otro, esos que te aman espero que cuiden bien de ti, los que te odian…, acaba con ellos tu mismo, porque ya no estaré tras de ti nunca más.-siento que Kacchan debería estar de pie y tratando de matarme, pero sus brazos siguen encima del pupitre y su cuerpo tirado e inmóvil.

-Creo que se me ha hecho demasiado tarde. ¿Lo despierto o espero que lo haga él?-me acerco más a Kacchan, el viento le da de lleno y veo su flequillo revolotear sobre su frente, aun tienen la cara cubierta por el brazo derecho. -De pequeño tu pelo era áspero, pero ahora da la impresión de ser suave…-al agarrar un mechón veo que he acertado, sabiendo que sigue profundamente dormido poso la mano sobre la cabeza sintiéndome genial. -Un pelo tan suave y una personalidad tan brusca…

¿Porque eres así? Con lo bien que irían las cosas si abrieras los ojos, mucha gente te querrías más que por ser atractivo, conseguirás todo lo deseado sin esfuerzo alguno…, a alguien que te quisiera por lo que eres Kacchan.

Debes estar ya harto de oírme hablar.

Así que, uhm, cómo las cosas están por cambiar y no queda ninguna ocasión en la que pueda hablarte sin más, te diré aquello que no deseas oír… Yo te aprecio Kacchan, pero he sido completamente desechado. Remontado a aquellos días en los que me soportabas, me hiciste ver que no estaba solo, valoro eso ahora que lo he perdido, vaya por dios.

Me acompañaste y fuiste la chispa del fuego que trato de mantener ahora, tienes valor para mi aunque no sepas nada de eso, no quieres saber nada de esto, y en serio, si hubieses puesto algo de tu parte las cosas entre nosotros podrían haber tomado otro rumbo.

Alguna vez imaginé una vida contigo, pero si lo hago ahora me veo envuelto en una pesadilla horrible que me despierta algunas noches, en ella con horror me quito la vida.

Verás, me puedo adaptar fácilmente a las situaciones con las que me topo, hago construcciones en mi cabeza y barajo todas las posibilidades, pero quererte no es una de ellas, así que deseché la posibilidad de esforzarme para llegar a esa meta, una vez lo pensé en profundidad, una vez llegué a amarte y ni tu suave cabello ni mi inmensa recién conseguida paciencia pueden ayudarme con ello.

Porqué solo soy feliz en mi cabeza, en mis malditos sueños Kacchan, y eso es muy triste, todos los días es peor… Decirte adiós es mi mejor opción y no despertarte también.-que discurso tan largo y aburrido, recojo mi mochila del suelo cerca de la mesa donde Kacchan y me doy la vuelta para irme, deseo voltearme pero no lo hago, no es momento de retractarse de una decisión tan importante como esta.

Al alejarme de las aulas, veo que todo está más oscuro y debería haber encendido alguna luz, la luz de la clase por ejemplo, se que he dejado a Kacchan a oscuras, estoy preparado para volver cuando oigo algo que esperaba que sucediera cuando yo estaba allí, oigo explosiones provenientes de aula y a Kacchan gritar pero como no me incumbe me alejo del todo.

-Todo el asunto está zanjado.y siento unas enormes ganas de llorar que llevo aguantando toda la tarde, calmar mi yo interior a base de respiraciones profundas me ha permitido resistir… He hecho lo correcto ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

-No puede ser… No puede ser…-Uraraka-san se gira a mirarme porque no dejo de susurrar, no dejo de hablar porque Kacchan no ha aparecido y me temo lo peor.-No está aqui porque esperará más tarde y recibiré mi castigo por tomarme tantas libertades, por lanzarle esa inmensa sarta de estupideces una tras otra y…

-Midoriya silencio.-Aizawa sensei se ha percatado del horror que siento y con un movimiento de mano me invita a hablar del asunto, aunque no quiero contar mucho sobre ese improvisado y sentimental discursito.

-Verá sensei… Ayer hablé con Bakugou y puede que esté muy cabreado conmigo. Debería cambiar la palabra cabreada para etiquetas a su estado como iracundo.

-Cálmate.-Aizawa se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano con gracia y pereza. -Bakugou solo está durmiendo porque decía que se encontraba mal.

-Ah.-por alguna razón me siento peor aún.

-Sientes miedo de Bakugou, ¿no es cierto?.-sólo atino a asentir porque contar lo que siento es demasiado complicado. -Simplemente aléjate de él, por tu bien y el de todos.-después de todo eso me agarra del brazo y me presenta ante casi todos mis compañeros.-Quién, en este lapso de entrenamiento de 2 horas atrape a Midoriya, le doy una clase libre mañana.-los ojos de mis compañeros están en llamas, Aizawa sensei sabe motivar sin mostrarla en su voz, eso sí que es maestría.

.

.

.

-Así te sentirás mejor…-Yaoyorozu me ha dado una bolsa de agua caliente para cubrir los moretones, que a estas alturas ya no se cuantos son.

-Gracias.-los chicos me dejan el sofá para tumbarme y se dirigen a una de las mesas a jugar a las cartas. -Duele mucho.-he esquivado lo que dios sabe y me golpeado contra tanta gente…

Al ponerme boca arriba mi piernas me dan un pinchazo. -Ogh…-el techo está borroso y mi cabeza da vueltas, siento aire correr cerca de mis pies, puede que sea una corriente de fuera o una persona que anda cerca de mi.

-¡Frío!-algo cae sobre mi pecho y abro los ojos para verlo, una bolsa azul de hielo, una mano la agarra y la vuelve a poner sobre mi frente.-Demasiado fría…-la bolsita es retirada y cae una toalla fría igualmente. -Mejor, mucho mejor…-igual quiero saber quién está cuidando de mi, desde aquí, medio muerto, no se puede saber. La misma mano me obliga a cerrar los ojos, la mano está enguantada de blanco. ¿Porqué?

Noto también frío en mis piernas, sobre y tras ellas, con las mismas toallas, oh y mis brazos, y mi barriga, al estar en contacto con el frío me siento todavía más cálido.

Me siento muy bien y empiezo a dormirme, rememoro lo sucedido el día anterior, lo de hoy hasta que ya no tengo control sobre lo que sucede.

.

.

.

-¡Mi habitación!-efectivamente, All might aquí y allá, no queda trecho de pared no cubierto por un póster. -¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-al instante la puerta se abre y entra All might con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de su huesudo aspecto.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Midoriya chico?-

-¡Muy bien! Ya no me duele, ¿nada?-extrañado miro las cicatrices y los moretones ya amarillos.

-Ayer estuviste con Recovery Girl por un rato, fue solo un chequeo, ¿verdaderamente dormiste a gusto eh?-

-Ah si. Por cierto…-Al might se siente al borde de la cama y me da la mano como saludo. -¿Quién cuido de mi ayer?-la expresión de All might denota sorpresa.

-No lo sé Midoriya mi chico, cuando fui a verte ya estabas durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá de la salita y no había nadie contigo, solo tus heridas estaban limpias y tus moretones menos morados.-se rie.-Es en serio, pensaba que lo sabias tu, mi chico. Te veo en el desayuno.-All might se hincha.-¡Adiós mi chico!-de deshincha y se marcha cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

-Oh oh.-Alguien me cuido y fue increíblemente amable y atento. ¿Uraraka-san? Ah ah, qué vergüenza, pero ella estaba jugando a cartas muy entusiasmada, pude oirla un par de veces gritar entusiasmada. ¿Iida-kun? ¿Él sabe curar heridas? Mh.

-¡Midoriya!-entra de golpe Kaminari.-Baja ahora mismo, traen nuestro delicioso desayuno...-se relame los labios.-¡Vamos vístete que te espero!

¿Kaminari-kun? Lo dudo.

-¿Qué hay hoy?-Kaminari arranca a correr por el pasillo y se lleva por delante a Kirishima-kun exprofeso, él le reprocha la poca delicadeza y se excusa con que estaba dormido y no ha podido percatarse.

En la cafetería las cosas están que arden, una cola muy larga de gente, y yo no tengo ganas de hacer cola, entre las personas veo a Uraraka-san pelear por su sitio en la larga línea con Ashido, Mineta desde su altura trata de ver si aun queda algo para él.

-Supongo que tendré que ponerme al final.-lentamente me sitúo detrás del bullicio.-¿Quién es el último?-

-Yo.-

¡Ack! ¡Es kacchan! ¿Qué hago? ¡Cielo santo! Seguro en un mundo paralelo tomo un desayuno tranquilo.

Su mano termina en mi cabeza, voy a salir por los aires, pero me hace voltear hacia una mesa.

-Hay está tu desayuno nerd.-se da la vuelta y sigue refunfuñando no sé de patear a las perras de la fila.

¿Eh? Mi cerebro no funciona pero acabo sentado donde Kacchan me ha dicho.

Estoy por empezar a comer cuando lo veo, a cámara lenta por cierto, sentarse frente a mi, se da cuenta de que le miro y gira la cara.

-Come antes de que esa bazofia se enfríe.-opto por no decir nada, así habrá menos una razón para que me mate.

Tranquilamente empezamos a comer y acabamos nosotros solos en esa mesa, los demás o nos temen o no desean problemas, que viene a ser lo mismo.

-Después quiero hablar contigo.-saltan mil advertencias dentro de mi, pero sigo pudiendo defenderme, ¡haz lo que quieras Kacchan!

Estoy comiendo flan y observo como se menea, lo uso como excusa para mirarlo sin que se de cuenta, él pelea para volcar el suyo en un plato y chasquea la lengua al no conseguirlo.

En otra ocasión hubiera dicho que me lo diera y aquí hubiera empezado un duelo a muerte, pero esta vez no digo nada, me mantengo al margen y no… AH, se ha llevado una cucharada del mio.

-Kacchan, tienes el tuyo.-le advierto poniendo el plato más cerca de mi, al no llegar desde su sitio, cambia de lugar, concretamente a mi lado y toma una cucharada más grande todavía. Al llegar a la tercera hago chocar las cucharas para parar su trayecto.

-Dame flan.-dice luchando con su cuchara y yo defiendo mi postre.

Mi flanco derecho está al descubierto y de un zarpazo se lleva el resto del flan.

-¡Oye!-pero mira hacia otra dirección. Sobre la mesa sigue el flan de Kacchan, lo acerco a mi y de un golpecito en el culo del envase su blandura cae sobre el plato vacío. Al hacerlo he mirado a mi lado, Kacchan me estaba mirando, estaba viendo lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Este, lo repartiré equitativamente, tu has comido más que yo…-parto un trozo pequeño y lo aparto del resto.-, así que este será el tuyo.-con la cuchara señalo el trozo pequeño.

-Como sea.-se como su trozo en un visto y no visto, y a mi pedazo le falta un cacho, agarro a Kacchan del antebrazo con el cubierto lleno de mi flan.

-Eso es mio.-entiendo el comportamiento de Kacchan pero nunca habia sido asi conmigo, adaptate Izuku venga, Kacchan tira un poco de su brazo hacia su boca, pero resisto y lo mantengo en su lugar.

No quiero ser cruel pero…

-Kacchan, estás montando una escen- ¡Mhf!-me dio el trozo de flan a mi, sin dudar, con su cuchara, lo hizo.

-Venga come rápido, tenemos que hablar.-no quepo en mí mismo, desconocido, me hace entrar en pánico pero solo puedo sonrojarme, siento mucho calor en mis mejillas. Rápidamente engullo el flan restante, me levanto arrastrando la silla, por un momento todos callan y se paran para verme pasar, dejo el plato en la bandeja y me voy a pasos largos.

Por los largos pasillo oigo los pasos toscos de Kacchan, no muy lejos tras de mí, cuando estamos bastante alejados de la cafetería oigo que para de caminar y yo hago lo mismo.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pero Bakugou mira por la ventana en silencio, su ceño se va frunciendo, saca sus manos de las bolsillos y los hace puños.

-Si lo hay… ¡Si lo hay maldición!-se acerca pasos muy largos para quedar super cerca. -¡Tus estupideces de ayer maldición!- enreda aún más su pelo con un gesto de desesperación. -¡Estaba despierto pero cómodamente sentado, llegas y empiezas a charlar!-

Lo sabía, está odiándome estos momentos, incluso diciendo la verdad me desprecia exponencialmente hasta el infinito.

-¡Cállate!-grito de pronto cortando su bulla inminente.-¡Dije que no quiero oír tus amenazas! ¡No quiero oír tu basura Bakugou! ¡Ya soy uno de los que te guardan rencor y esperan que algo malo te pase y aprendas! ¡Vuelve a repetirlo y TE MATO!-grito a pleno pulmón sin pararme a pensar que podrían haberme oído, delante de mí sigue Bakugou, el cual pensaba que se habría rebotado e ido, pero aquí está mirándome con los ojos grandes llenos de. De lágrimas, sus manos no explotan pero parece que su corazón si.

-¡YA LO SÉ!-salta abruptamente y agarrándome de la chaqueta me empotra contra la pared.

-¡LO SÉ MUY BIEN!-no sigue su oración, sigue sujeto a mi con la cabeza baja, cosa que hace que no le pueda ver la cara. -Tu mismo me lo dijiste ayer…-susurra, el agarre se hace fuerte y humeante, pero no deseo huir, debo enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hice. -Escuché claramente todo lo que dijiste… Cada estupidez cierta que soltaste, aguanté la mierda sabiendo que era verdad y alguien debía algún día de tirarme a la cara… Esto es pura basura y me revuelve las entrañas que alguien como tu tenga razón. ¡Tienes razón joder! ¿Porqué mierda tienes TU razón? ¿Porque sabes de mi? ¿Porque aciertas y me dejas hecho un asco?-quiero ver la expresión de Kacchan pero solo aguanto el fuego que literalmente me está quemando. -¿Porque diablos me quieres aun sabiendo lo jodidamente asqueroso que soy? ¿Porque?-sabía que estaba llorando y sé que se arrepentirá si alguien viene.

-Kacchan.-yo también me siento una mierda.-Gracias por escuchar.-he incumplido lo que me propuse, perdono a Kacchan y lo envuelvo en un abrazo, se me hace suave y peligroso.

-Cállate por un momento estúpido nerd.-asiento y me separo de él, tengo aun cosas que decirle, él se limpia las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme, me mira directamente altanero y con mirada perforadora, pero sin malicia en ella.

-Lo que más me gusta de Kacchan es su pelo.-le vuelvo a abrazar con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Y porque eso?

-Por qué es suave, algo que siempre esperé que fuera.

* * *

Típical shojou situation. ¿sorry not sorry?

Gracias por leer.

Ciao~


End file.
